Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{5}{13}+9\dfrac{5}{13} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{5}{13}} + {9} + {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {9} + {\dfrac{5}{13}} + {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{5}{13}} + {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{10}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{10}{13}$